Ya ni llorar es bueno
by linwe viper emily nolatari
Summary: La primera FF que escribi, ahora traducida al español.Siempre quise escribir sobre el potencial de romance entre Shura y Kenshin.Que pasaría si Kenshin hubiera decidido no regresar al dojo despues de ser secuestrado por los piratas? Por favor lean...


Bueno, aunque no lo crean, cuando escribi esta historia la gente no me odio, es mas algunas me decían que tambien tenían la misma idea pero que le daba flojera escribir…en fin, a lo que iba es que esta fue la historia que me hizo entrar al mundo de fanfiction, ya que siempre me imagine como hubieran sido las cosas..asi que….a leer…

Ella había muerto y eso era algo que no se podia cambiar. Sobre su inerte cadaver, el había prometiso no matar, pero todavía tenía cosas que hacer, entonces, hasta que no acabara, su deber era seguir matando.

Dicen que el tiempo cura todas la heridas, y en cierta forma tenían razón, eso había pasado hacía muchisimos años, y ahora el era solo un simple hombre sin rumbo fijo.

"Andonde crees que vas, asesino!" una voz femenina le grito.

"Que? No creo que se ha equivocado." Le dijo el.

Si las miradas mataran, el estaría ya muerto. Una joven lo miraba con coraje.

"Si tu no eres el asesino, por que cargas una espada?"

Antes de que se pudiera defender, la chica le había quitado la espada.

"Eh…eh por favor, me devuelve mi espada. Creame, yo no soy ningún asesino, esa espada no puede cortar nada." Le decía a la chica, pero la chica estaba entretenida con la espada que ni lo escucho.

"Pero, esta espada esta al revés?" comento la chica.

"Le dije que esa espada no cortaba nada."

"Entonces por que la carga?"

Apenas le iba a contester cuando se oyo a lo lejos a la policía. La chica salio corriendo del lugar. El salio detras de ella. Sabía muy bien que era peligroso para una chica andar por ahi de noche.

Cuando encontro a la chica, ella estaba enredada en una pelea de la cual no saldría bien librada. La policía yacía a los pies del criminal, muertos, y la chica no era lo suficientemente fuerte o maliciosa para enfrentar a un hombre como ese.

La pelea no llego a mayores por que el intercedio, y el otro salio corriendo del lugar. La chica quiso salir detras del hombre pero el la detuvo jalandola del pelo.

"Que hace!?" le reclamo la chica enfurecida al caer fuertemente al piso.

"Esta herida, no puede andar por ahi de noche."

"Y a usted que le importa! Ese hombre esta manchando el buen nombre de mi familia y eso no se lo puedo permitir!"

"Como esta eso?"

"Anda diciendo por ahi que el es el legendario hitokiri battousai." Para ese entonces la chica estaba casi llorando de la rabia.

"Lo entiendo, pero de todas formas no puede andar por las noches sola y sin protección. Creo que ya de dio cuenta de que usted no puede contra ese hombre."

"Y que quiere que haga, que me quede aqui sentada, viendo como destruye la reputación de mi familia? Un hombre como usted, que no tiene raices, no lo entendería."

"Me tengo que ir, pero ya no salga por las noches." Fue lo unico que le dijo a la chica al llegar a su casa.

Salio del lugar, dispuesto a encontrar a el hombre que estaba usurpando su antiguo titulo, pero aquel hombre ya se había ido a buscar a la chica. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba en apuros, salio corriendo hacia el dojo.

Llego cuando el hombre estaba a punto de matarla.

Como era de esperarse la pelea no fue ningún problema para el.

"No es que tenga ningún tipo de cariño por aquel nombre, pero alguien como tu tampoco merece llevarlo." Le dijo al hombre, que estaba en el piso, asustado.

La chica estaba muy callada en la esquina del dojo.

"Perdón por la destrucción."

"Que!? No me diga que piensa irse asi nomas!?" exclamo la chica.

"Si me voy ahora, todavía tiene la oportunidad de limpiar su nombre. No necesita que la vinculen con nada relacionado a hitokiri battousai."

"Eso ya no importa! No le estoy pidiendo al hitokiri que se quede. Le estoy pidiendo a usted, al hombre parado ahi que se quede!"

"Gracias por su oferta, pero…"la chica lo corto antes de que pudiera acabar.

"No esta cansado de caminar sin rumbo fijo? Aqui se puede quedar el tiempo que quiera…desde que mi padre murio hace 6 meses he estado tan sola…"

El no respondio.

"Olvidelo, pero por lo menos me puede dejar su nombre? No el nombre del asesino, si no el nombre de el hombre?"

"Kenshin. Kenshin Himura." Contesto el, cerrando la puerta del dojo.

La chica lo vio con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, "Kaoru Kamiya." Se presento.

"Ahora si, señorita Kaoru, a limpiar todo esto."

Y asi acaba el primer capitulo. Y ya se, es casi un resumen de lo que paso en el primer capitulo del anime y manga, pero bueno esta fue la primera historia que escribi, ya hace 4 años y esta es solo la traduccion de aquella historia, asi que aguanten, que estoy tratando de hecerla mejor.


End file.
